


Goo for Me and You

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Paladins will just keep sending them on dumb missions until they finally figure themselves out, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: The Voltron Paladins are going to continue to dump their fearless leader and the oblivious Captain of the Atlas onto random planets for made-up missions until they finally get their act together.Who knew it would only take a few disgustingly exploding aliens to finally get them to crack?





	Goo for Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Me: "Is this long enough to post to Ao3?"  
Also Me: "Who cares, Sheith content is Sheith content and Tumblr is dead so it's going here too!" 
> 
> If you want to check out my longer stories (including my band AU which is currently updating) then please click on the links at the end of the story! 
> 
> If you are still loving Sheith and want to hang out, come find me on Tumblr or Twitter!   
[NeRdLife4Eva](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
[n3rdlif343va](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

Three hours into a mission that was nothing but boring, they found themselves dumped down a hole of seemingly no end and coated in a goo of epic stickiness. Finally finding solid ground after their eternal slide of doom, Keith stood to shake his arms and grimaced at the grossness sticking to his body.

A thud at his side meant Shiro had also reached the bottom of their gross slide and Keith turned to find him equally disgruntle with the state of his flight suit.

“Don’t worry, Pidge said,” Shiro shook his arms and winced as goo plopped onto the ground, “it’s a peaceful planet, Allura said.” Frowning Shiro, took a step toward Keith and shook his head. “No dangers WHATSOEVER, Coran said.”

Hiding his laughter with the duck of his head, Keith offered his least covered hand to pull Shiro across the small chasm between them. “Funny how they’re always so sure about these things when we’re the ones being sent to investigate.”

It was true that the team had been pushing more often for Keith and Shiro to run the ground-level observations, none of them seeming to be worried about putting the leader of Voltron and the Captain of the Atlas out of commission. _Bonding time_, Lance had called it, making Keith flush red when he followed the statement up with “maybe this time it’ll stick.”

Keith wasn’t completely oblivious to the team’s frustrations over his denial that anything needed to be done about him and Shiro. During the ending of the war and the starting of rebuilding Earth there hadn’t been a right time to be selfish about their potential relationship. Keith had simply accepted that they would maintain the status quo until further notice.

His team, however, had completely different ideas on the matter. Ideas which had resulted in more and more ridiculous situations for him and the love of his life.

“No one is answering on comms.”

Pulling himself from his own thoughts, Keith raised an eyebrow. “Nothing?” he asked, seeing the bland stare reflecting back from underneath Shiro’s visor.

“Nothing. Just you and me now. And whatever this slimy hole of death is.” In a move that almost seemed unconscious, Shiro reached out to wrap his hand around Keith’s. Holding hands was nothing new for them, but it still made Keith’s heartbeat race every time it happened. “Gotta stick together.” Squeezing tighter, Shiro smiled when Keith looked sideways at him. “Can’t have you slipping away from me again.”

True that it had been Keith who had tumbled down the oddly porous opening at the planet’s surface, but he hardly thought he had slipped away from Shiro. Not in any way comparable to the way Shiro slipped away and reappeared in his life. Checking his own bitterness, Keith let Shiro pull him along, grimacing every time one of their steps made an unpleasant squelching sound.

At the first sign of the planet’s iridescent blue light, they both took a moment to exchange triumphant smiles. It hadn’t been their toughest mission, not by far, but it was still a small victory to escape the belly of the unknown planet unscathed. Hands still linked, they made their way toward the surface.

Which immediately became a distant thought when a swarm of hairy, multi-legged creatures descended upon them.

“What the quiznak?!” Yanking Shiro behind him, Keith let both his blade and his bayard zing to life. Hearing a chuckle from behind him, Keith caught the glimmer of Shiro’s arm as it brought its own power to the fight. With matching smirks, they raced forward and met their attacking enemies head on.

At the first well-aimed slice, Keith felt a deep regret sink into his heart when the belly of the aggressive alien monster exploded and covered him in a deep purple, putrid smelling goo. The smell had him retching and wishing he could go back to being only covered in planet goo and not whatever disgusting goo was erupting from the monsters. Gagging, Keith stumbled once, feeling Shiro’s hand on his lower back pressing enough to steady him.

“When we get back,” Keith gritted his teeth against the smell and swung out at his attacker. Another bath of goo washed over him as he finished his thought, “I’m going to give all of them hugs.” Swinging his knife, Keith smacked the head of the nearest beast. “Even LANCE!” Kicking out, Keith was relieved when the beast went down without releasing more fluid.

“Group hugs,” Shiro punched his fist into a furry belly and audibly tried not to vomit at the resounding splatter. “For everyone,” he growled.

“This is the furthest they’ve gone.” Keith spoke out loud and immediately regretted it. There was no way Shiro wasn’t going to ask now.

“Furthest they’ve gone?” Rolling on his back, Shiro tossed another beast away with the use of his feet. “I think they are all attacking pretty close.” Jumping to his feet, Shiro punched yet another grossly hairy belly as it nearly took Keith out on his blindside.

“Missions,” Keith answered catching his breath and then stabbing his blade over Shiro’s shoulder to take out an attempt to sneak attack his partner. “To get us together.”

The statement was left hanging as another wave of monsters came crashing down from the ceiling, both of them too lost in defending themselves and each other to put any further consideration into Keith’s awkward admission. They spun together, working like the cohesive partners they had always been clearing their path of enemies and finally breaking free to the planet’s surface.

Twenty minutes of solid fighting left them slumping on each other’s sides, heaving breaths and covered in the worst mess they had ever experienced. Keith was uncomfortable in more ways than one as Shiro slowly turned him by the shoulders to peer at him with questioning eyes. “Get us together, huh?”

Keith shrugged, unable to read whatever thoughts were making Shiro looked so amused and yet so searching. He was prepared to be rejected outright when Shiro instead starting laughing.

“This might not be the best time to ask but… we could get dinner tonight.” Shiro pulled Keith closer, holding him as gently as their absolutely destroyed suits would allow.

“We eat dinner every night.” Lifting his head to get a better look at Shiro’s smile, Keith faltered. “You mean like…”

“Like a date, yeah.” Shiro’s grin was bright, shining through the gross smears of multi-colored alien beast innards.

Through their comms a chorus of cheers erupted, startling both of them. “First, group hugs,” Keith whispered lowly to go unheard by their idiot friends celebrating from the safety of their ships.

“All the group hugs,” Shiro whispered back, reaching down to link his fingers once again with Keith’s own.

Together they headed toward their future and the revenge their loving friends so greatly deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider checking out my other Sheith works! (All complete, except I Found You which is updating now!)   
[I Found You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614625/chapters/41527277) \- Sheith Band AU ft. bar owner Shiro (WIP)  
[A Wild Bearded Shiro Appears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054420) \- Shiro participates in No Shave November. RIP Keith (college roommates AU)  
[Unwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583593/chapters/36179688) a Sheith fic about Author Keith and Fanboy Shiro, filled with mutual pining and reuniting of childhood friends :) - complete  
[A Week For Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261003/chapters/40591424) \- married Sheith celebrate the five year anniversary of their engagement, with a little surprise in the form of a very tiny new family member  
[Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302947) \- a one-shot of married Sheith getting jealous at a party and solving it with sexy times  
[Disaster You, Disaster Me, Disaster We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513202/chapters/38678120) \- a Sheith blind date AU with a twist  
[Creature Comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626040/chapters/41557784) \- Shiro owns a cat cafe, Keith discovers one of his cats in labor. Together they help the kittens find their way into the world while they find a way into each other's hearts  
[Where We Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730515) \- fluffy post Season 7 Domestic Sheith escaping for a weekend away to Keith's old shack  
[Our Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574111) \- Domestic Sheith one-shot in which Shiro decorates their room  
[It Only Took a Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227133) \- a completed Lifeguard AU (best friends to lovers)  
[Come on Baby, Frost My Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829314) \- a Sheith set up fic at Hunk's Singles Cake Decorating class (shenanigans ensure)  
[No Secrets Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860900) \- silly crack fic about the team finding out that Sheith are dating


End file.
